Ese día
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Junto a la lápida perfectamente cuidada había un jarrón con flores y una botella de sake. Las flores seguramente las había llevado Hinata más temprano, junto a sus hijos, para rendir sus honores. La botella de Sake debía ser cosa de Tsunade, pues ella conocía mejor que nadie los vicios del Viejo Pervertido.


**Aclaraciones:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia inspirada en una viñeta que vi en facebook, créditos a su respectivo autor (que no sé quién es).

**Ese día**

Cuando Naruto Uzumaki salió de su oficina, las farolas de la aldea estaban encendidas y las calles desiertas. No acostumbraba quedarse hasta que no hubiera nadie en la torre además de él y Kurama. Él, que nunca tuvo más compañía que el zorro demoniaco, prefería regresar temprano a casa para estar con Hinata y sus hijos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo aparente, con las ganas de ir y no ir a su casa entretejidas en una mezcla inconstante. Sabía que Hinata le estaría esperando con una deliciosa cena y que Himawari y Bolt lo esperaban para que les leyera un cuento, pero no quería ir. Simplemente no podía.

La luna lo miraba desde el cielo, redonda y fantasmagórica, pero sobre todo, melancólica. Ella sabía que era el aniversario del inicio de la Gran Guerra Ninja. Habían pasado muchos años ya de eso, pero aún la sentía viva dentro de él. Los amigos que lo salvaron a costa de su vida y, sobre todo, Jiraiya.

_Hoy era **ese día**._

Siempre que llegaba se despertaba en medio de la noche, con el corazón agazapado de miedo, recordando aunque no quisiera. Jiraiya había muerto para darle una oportunidad de salvar al mundo en un día como ese. Volvía a tener 15 y estaba sentado en el despacho con la vieja Tsunade, llorando. Volvía a salir corriendo, con dos helados derritiéndose en sus manos. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero solo parecía que él estaba de viaje y volvería en cualquier momento.

Entre las calles oscuras de Konoha, sus pies sabían adonde ir. A él le gustaba pensar que lo esperaba ahí. Que estaría espiando a alguna chica bonita y que luego diría 'Naruto está viniendo, voy a esperarlo'. Le gustaba creer que Jiraiya era capaz de escucharlo. Lo extrañaba, como no extrañaba ni siquiera a sus padres.

Sobre la tumba perfectamente cuidada había un jarrón con flores y una botella de sake. Las flores seguramente las había llevado Hinata más temprano, junto a sus hijos, para rendir sus honores. La botella de Sake debía ser cosa de Tsunade, pues ella conocía mejor que nadie los vicios del Viejo Pervertido.

- Ero-Sennin... -Comenzó a hablar- ya tengo una familia pero como Papá, Mamá y tú murieron tan pronto no sé si estaré haciendo un buen trabajo. Mi único ejemplo es Kakashi y bueno... es Kakashi-sensei. Ya sé cuál es el sabor del sake, un día Sasuke-baka y yo tuvimos una competencia por ver quién aguantaba más... la paliza que nos dio Sakura-chan te habría asustado hasta a ti. He cumplido mis sueños, Ero-Sennin... te dije que sería Hokage'tebayo. Y... también soy lo suficientemente grande para llevarte en mi espalda. Han pasado demasiados años, Ero-sennin y... solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Naruto tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. En el cielo, la luna se había escondido detrás de una nube caprichosa y todo era oscuridad. En la entrada del cementerio, sentados en el suelo, estaban Sasuke y Sakura esperándole.

- Usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke sacando una botella de su capa- quita esa cara, al viejo Jiraiya no le gustaría que lo homenajees llorando.

- Neh, Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Jiraiya-sama seguro habría preferido otras formas de homenaje.

Sasuke sirvió el sake en tres copas pequeñas y se lo bebieron de un solo sorbo. Los años habían pasado, pero ahí estaban ellos. Ese sueño también lo había cumplido, aunque no se lo había dicho a Jiraiya. Había reunido a su equipo una vez más.

Caminaron hacia la salida del cementerio con la complicidad que otorgaba el hilo rojo que los unía. El viento soplaba entre ellos susurros en los que Naruto creyó escuchar a Jiraiya.

'Has crecido bien, Naruto'.


End file.
